Big Brother 7: All Stars
Big Brother 7: All Stars 'was the seventh installment in the Big Brother Longterm series. It has since concluded with Technocal winning against Zombasador from a 10-1 vote. Jojotwinore was crowned America's Favorite Houseguest. It is the first season with a full cast of vets and first to feature a 19 person cast. Twists/Changes * '''Have-Nots - '''A returning twist from seasons 1-4, which featured 3-4 houseguests becoming Have-Nots. Normally, Have-Nots receive a disadvantage. This season will feature the "Curfew" disadvantage. With this disadvantage, the Have-Nots will be unable to speak game past 8PM ET and until 7AM ET. The Have-Nots will be picked by the HOH weekly. * '''War Room - '''During week 1, the houseguests were given the option to open the war room, which they did. It unleashed a twist where two candidates would enter and two currently in would be evicted. AIexWillett and Aria_Goddess entered, taking ZValerian and Wintersness's spots. * '''Co-HOH - '''Two HOH's would be crowned week 1. Both would decide the two nominations together. If they did come up with the same noms, both would be nominated. * '''Jury of 11 - '''Due to more houseguests, the jury was expanded just for this season to 11 houseguests unlike the previous seasons. It's the biggest jury to date. * '''Pre-Jury Re-entry -' The first five evicted houseguests would have a shot at returning to the house through America's vote. Wintersness would eventually win this. * 'America's Winner - '''Since Wintersness walked from the game and would of become a juror, her vote was given to America instead, making them the eleventh juror. This twist was also done in Big Brother 4 due to a juror walking as well. * '''Best Friends Twist - 'Aria_Goddess would consistently switch places with Miketwin03 in the house, taking the identity of Aria. They had to survive 5 evictions posing as Aria before being able to enter as individuals. After week 2's eviction, they were granted the ability to enter. * 'America's Choice - '''Following week 3, America voted back a houseguest to the game. The houseguest voted in was Winter, where she returned after week 4's eviction. * '''Takeover - '''Starting week 6, the house would have to endure a new twist weekly. The following are the twists. ** '''Co-HOH - '''During week 6, America voted one housemate to become Co-HOH. This housemate was Slaylah. ** '''POV - '''With the double eviction came a twist where America would vote a player to win the POV. This player was Slaylah. **'Temporary America's Player -'On week 7, Aria was given the opportunity to become America's Player for that week only. She accepted but failed by exposing her secret to another houseguest making her a automatic nomination for week 8. **'America's HOH -'For week 8, America was given the chance to nominate 1 houseguest for eviction (not 2 since Aria was an auto nominee) and with them putting up Noice on the block. **'Secret Power of Veto -'On Day 84, Tech acquired the Hidden Power of Veto had the ability to be used after the regular Power of Veto and could only be used during the the second to last and final Veto ceremony. **'Instant Eviction -'''On Day 84, it was announced that it would be a instant eviction as the final takeover twist. Candidates Chosen Public These eight candidates were chosen to go into the house by the viewers. These eight candidates were voted into the house by the public. *CitC_t - Season 3; Evicted: 5th place *Emeraldiya - Season 6; Evicted: 6th place *Jojotwinorealt - Season 3; Evicted: 3rd place *Heyimjude - Season 4; Evicted: 7th place *ProudBotch - Season 6; Evicted: 7th place *Rainbow_Explosionz - Season 3; Evicted: 10th place - Season 5; Winner *Technocal - Season 6; Evicted: 9th place *Zombasador - Season 2; Evicted: 4th place Producers These eight candidates were chosen to go into the house by the producers. *Noiceonelad - Season 5; Runner-Up *Rotten_Luv- Season 1; Evicted: 3rd place *SatanPage - Season 6; Evicted: 5th place *ShadowTwixx - Season 1; Evicted: 4th place *Slaylah - Season 3; Evicted: 9th place *Tice_Fairy - Season 1; Evicted: 7th place - Season 2; Runner-Up *zValerian - Season 2; Evicted: 3rd place *Wintersness - Season 4; Evicted: 4th place Not Chosen Out of 26 candidates selected to participate in the show, seven were not chosen by the public nor the producers to enter the house. *Dark_Knight4 - Season 6; Winner *Kiwical - Season 3; Evicted: 4th place *MikoLimbo - Season 5; Evicted: 6th place *Rmbplaysroblox - Season 4; Evicted: 6th place *TBHStephan - Season 2; Winner *Yoshi_1111 - Season 3; Winner *ZombieMan_47 - Season 4; Runner-Up War Room These 2 candidates who didn't get selected were in the War Room as a twist. *Aria_Goddess - Season 3; 6th place *AIexWillet - Season 4; 10th place Best Friends Twist Two houseguests switched places constantly throughout the house. After surviving 5 evictions, the other entered officially. * Miketwin03 - Season 4; Evicted: 3rd place Houseguests War Room Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 Round 1 The 16 chosen veterans entered the house, ready to compete. They soon competed in the HOH competition, completely based on luck. After the HOH's were crowned, it was announced that there was a secret room yet to be open. The house voted to open it, unleashing a new twist, HTR where the two losers would be replaced in the game with AIex from S4 and Aria from S3. Page, Slay, Val, and Winter were the first eliminated from the HOH, so they competed in the HTR. Page and Slay won, whilst Winter and Val lost, being the first evicted. Round 2 Due to winning HOH, Zomb and Jude were forced to share an HOH. They decided to nominate Tice and Shadow, agreeing on the nominations together. AIex went on to win the first POV of the summer, ultimately deciding to save nobody. After a very flipped vote, Tice was evicted 8-4, being the first houseguest evicted by a vote this season. Week 2 Shortly after the eviction, AIex won HOH after being in a tie with Tech. Due to drama surrounding a pre-made, Rainbow decided to walk from the game, becoming the first male houseguest to ever walk from the game. At the nomination ceremony, AIex nominated Zomb and Shadow. She then went on to win the POV, controlling the entire week. She decided to discard the POV. At the live eviction, Shadow was evicted 9-3. Week 3 Following the eviction, it was announced that Big has been switching spots with Mike throughout the game. After surviving 5 evictions, Mike had the ability to enter. At the HOH competition, Emerald won power. She decided to nominate JoJo and Cat. At the POV competition, it was a punishments comp. JoJo and Zomb became Have-Nots for the rest of the summer, Slay received a 1 week have-not pass (giving her the ability to make a have-not a have for 1 week), JoJo had to sit out of the next 5 HOH's, and Emerald bidded 1k of her prize winnings, winning her the POV. She discarded the POV. At the eviction, Cat was evicted 6-5. Week 4 At the HOH competition, the first five to be eliminated would receive either 100 robux or a have-not slip (making them a have-not this week). Big won 100 robux while Zomb, Slay, Mike, and AIex got have-not slips. Slay used her have-not pass, making her a have. JoJo was automatically a have-not along with having to sit out. Jude won HOH for herself. At the nomination ceremony, she nominated JoJo and Mike. JoJo then won the POV, saving himself. Slay was named as the replacement nominee. By a vote of 10-0, Mike was evicted. Before the night was up, it was announced that America voted a pre-juror back in. Winter won the majority of the vote, returning and making jury whilst Mike took the last pre-jury spot. Week 5 Following the eviction, every houseguest left competed in the HOH. Emerald won her second HOH, being the new queen of the house. She decided to nominate JoJo and Slay at no surprise. At the POV competition, AIex won yet another POV. She saved Slay, forcing Emerald to renominate another housemate. She ultimately decided to nominate Zomb. At the live eviction, JoJo was evicted by a vote of 9-1, becoming the first member of the jury. Week 6 Round 1 Following JoJo's eviction...AIex was crowned HOH! LaQueena dropped a bomb on the house that every week a new twist would interfere with the game and this week that twist was that the audience had been voting for a houseguest to become Co-HOH, the winner was Slay. At then nomination ceremony, AIex nominated Zomb, while Slay nominated Page. Page won the veto and saved himself. Slay chose Emerald as the replacement, resulting in a 4-4 tie where the audience broke the tie and Emerald was evicted with 5 votes. Round 2 In a earth shattering double eviction, Page came on top and won HOH, trying to avenge Emerald, he decided to nominate Slay and Rotten, as the takeover twist, the audience got to choose somebody to win veto, they once again chose Slay to win. She saved herself resulting in Noice being the replacement nominee. Rotten was evicted in a 7-1 vote. Week 7 At the HOH competition, Tech finally pulled out a win. Aria was named America's Player and had to get AIex nominated and evicted. Tech nominated Aria and Jude. He planned a backdoor situation with it successfully occurring. Slay won the POV, saving her girlfriend Aria. AIex was named as the replacement and backdoored 7-0. Week 8 For this week's Takeover, America was named the HOH. Due to leaking last week's Takeover, Aria was named an automatic nominee. America nominated Noice. At the POV competition, Zomb won the POV, discarding. By a vote of 6-1, Aria was evicted, becoming apart of the jury. Week 9 Round 1 Following Ariadna's eviction, Noice won HOH for once, nominating Jude and Proud. Slay won the POV, saving her sheep Jude. Noice named Page as the replacement with him being evicted 4-1. Round 2 It was then revealed to be a DOUBLE eviction. Zomb won HOH, nominating Jude and Proud similar to Noice. Slay won POV again, saving Jude once more. Winter was named as the replacement with Proud going to the jury house 3-1. Week 10 Round 1 Tech won his second HOH of the summer, nominating Slay and Jude. Winter walked due to Tech breaking up with her. Slay won the POV, saving herself. Noice was named in her place with Jude being evicted 2-0, placing jury. Round 2 (Instant Eviction) Before the HOH it was revealed to be the last Takeover, an instant eviction. Slay won HOH, nominating Noice and Tech. Tech won SPOV the week prior due to Takeover, saving himself. Noice was named the replacement and evicted by Tech's sole vote. Week 11 At the final HOH, Zomb won the balance HOH in P1. Tech successfully won P2, ensuring his alliance would compete in F3. Tech won against Zomb in the final HOH, evicting Slay and ensuring the final two. Finale The ''Jury''''' Category:BBAS Category:BB7 Category:Season 7 Category:Vets Category:All-Stars